My Twilight
by sea-princess
Summary: Edward thought he had lost everything. But just as he is about to throw his life away, he meets someone who much worst off. full summary inside. Harry Potter X Twilight HP/EC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry that this is not a new chapter but I decided to change the style of how the story was published. Thanks AlixMM.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Hey all. I have been reading all these great Harry Potter/ Twilight crossovers and thought I should jump on the train as well. I also do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, but I love them oh so much.**

**Summary:**** Edward thought he had lost everything. But just as he is about to throw his life away, he meets someone who much worst off. The two become almost inseparable, but what will happen when the Ministry finds out and the Vulturi try to get their most valuable vampire back, will they be able to hold onto each other. HP/EC**

**__________________________________________________________________ **

The Italian street life whizzed passed as Edward sprinted as fast as the wind down the alleyway. Nothing could describe that pain and agony he was in. His heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. She had left him. Bella Swan, his dearest love, had left him. She had been his everything and now she was gone. And that wasn't even the worst part; she had left him for his worst enemy, Jacob Black. He didn't want to remember that heart-breaking day for the rest of his life; but it continued to play in his head.

*Flashback*

Edward had returned to Forks in a flash when Alice had told him that Bella was going to jump of a cliff. He could not believe that she was so depressed that she would do such a thing. He soon arrived at her house and knocked on the door. He completely shocked when his worst enemy opened that door.

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in. What right do you have being here?"

Edward just glared at Jacob and snarled, "I could ask you the very same thing. Now move." He pushed passed him and walked into the living room.

Bella was sitting on the couch, but she quickly jumped up. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! What is he doing here? Alice saw that you were going to jump off a cliff and I came back to prevent you from doing so."

Bella crossed her arms and said, "Why do you care? You left me for months broken and alone. Jacob was there for me and cared. And yes I was going to jump; we were cliff jumping."

"I left to protect you. I thought about you everyday."

Before he could continue, Bella interrupted him and said, "But did you think about how that would effect me? You broke me Edward Cullen and Jacob helped me. So just leave, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm with Jacob now and I know he won't abandon me."

Edward just looked at her, but then said, "Fine, I'll will leave you be. You'll never see me again." And with that, he turned and ran from the house.

*End of Flashback*

'What's the point of living if there's nothing worth living for?' Edward soon came to a stop in front of a dark alley way. He then started down it, but was stopped by an invisible wall. Edward placed his hand on the invisible wall and then looked around. Nothing was around except for a snowy white owl which was perched on one of the window sills. He shook his head and then tried to push at the wall.

"You can push all you want, but that ward is not coming down."

Edward whipped around and looked around the alleyway for who had said that. He then saw where the snowy owl had been perched sat a young male vampire with messy dark brown hair, thin but muscular physique, and the most striking feature of all, emerald eyes with gold flecks.

"I demand that you let me in to see the Volturi now."

The young vampire shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I can't allow that."

Edward growled and punched the wall, but it just rippled.

"That temper will get you nowhere. Besides, the Volturi will not see anyone right now. They're in session now discussing some human in America."

"I don't care; I demand to see them now! If I don't, then I'll do something drastic to make them see me!"

The young vampire jumped down from the window sill and approached him. He was slightly shorter than Edward, but only by two or three inches. "Don't think so idiotically! Your life cannot be so bad that you would want to throw yourself to the Volturi. Beside, they would not grant your request. Your gift would be very valuable to them."

Edward looked at him cautiously and said, "How do you know about my gift?"

The vampire crossed his arms and replied, "Because you have been trying to read my mind for that past ten minutes and it is really annoying."

"But I haven't been able to read your mind. It is as if your mind is completely blocked off," Edward replied.

The young vampire chuckled and said, "That's because it is. When I was human, I was able to learn how to occlude my mind. That stayed with me along with a lot of other things."

Edward leaned up against the stone wall and said, "So your ability to block your mind and put up invisible walls is why you work for the Volturi?"

The young vampire's eye became hard and he snarled, "Go back to your family. You don't belong here." He then turned and said so softly that Edward barely caught it, "At least you can." The vampire jumped up onto the roof of one of the building and disappeared from sight.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. Like totally OMG. I did not expect this amount of hits and alerts to this story. Thank you all and thanks for the reviews. Now for the formalities. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, but love them to death.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Edward was now very curious about this vampire, so he jumped up the same building to find the vampire sitting on the peak of the roof.

"Go away. You wouldn't understand."

Edward sat next to him and replied, "I'm pretty good at keeping up."

The vampire looked at Edward and then sighed. "I don't have a choice to be here. When Caius turned me, he told me I could never leave. That I was his and my sole duty was to protect the coven. I tried escaping several time, but I always got caught and was severely punished."

Edward just couldn't believe it. "So Caius turned you? Why?"

The young vampire shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'm not sure; I guess it was because I had just defeated an extremely powerful dark wizard and he thought that my skill would care over if I became a vampire."

Edward what completely interested now. "Wait, did you say wizard?"

The vampire nodded and then kind of laughed. "Where are my English manners? I'm Harry Potter and yes, I did say wizard."

"Oh, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. So, wizards and magic exist?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Very much so. Has been for at least a thousand years; it's just that we've kept it quiet from the muggles."

"What are muggles?"

"It is what we call non-magical humans," Harry laughed, but he then became depressed from remembering his old life. He crossed his arms over his legs and sighed.

The two sat there in silence for some time, but then Harry said, "I'd give anything to be able to have my old life back. I finally had the life I always wanted; I had my friend who acted as my family, my godson was growing strong and healthy, and I was finally free from the dark wizard Voldemort, who haunted my entire life. But it was all stolen from me eight years ago."

He then chuckled at himself and said, "Listen to me, telling you my problems and I don't even know you. You're probably thinking I'm really pathetic."

Edward immediately responded and said, "Not at all, Harry. I think it is amazing how much of your humanity you have been able to retain. Most who are forcefully turned lose all traces of humanity and either become rogue vampires or join a coven of vicious vampires. Very few hold onto their humanity and follow a 'vegetarian' lifestyle."

Harry looked at him and all he could do was smile. He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and was about to speak, when he saw his ward ripple.

"I better go check that."

Edward all the sudden picked up Alice's thoughts and said, "Wait, it's my family."

Harry and Edward went to the edge of the build and looked down at Edward's family.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Edward, please come down from there. We can talk about everything at home."

Edward and Harry jumped down from the roof and as soon as Edward landed, Esme rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Don't every throw yourself to the Volturi again. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you or one of your siblings," Esme cried out.

"Well, I never actually got the Volturi. Harry here prevented me from getting to see them."

Carlisle smiled and extended a hand to him and said, "Carlisle Cullen and I want to extend a personal thanks for stopping my son."

Harry looked at his hand and then turned away. "He did meet a Volturi. I was just doing my job," Harry said softly.

Alice soon spoke and said, "But you don't want to, do you?"

Harry turned and looked at her. He sighed and replied, "I don't have a choice in the manner; Caius owns me and he will not let me go."

Carlisle looked at him and asked, "Was Caius the one who turned you?"

Harry nodded and replied, "He turned me eight years ago."

"I see; well, Harry was it?"

Harry nodded again and Carlisle continued, "Well Harry, even though Caius turned you, he doesn't own you. Edward, for example, was turned by me; but I don't own him. He has free will to go where ever he pleases. You have that same free will; but I assume the Volturi have made you believe that you have to be with them."

Harry looked at Carlisle deeply, but then said, "I would love to leave this place; but I wouldn't have anywhere to go. I've been gone for so long; I don't know how they would react."

Alice's smile grew and said, "He should come with us. I see many happy times if he joins us."

Harry looked at Edward and said, "I'm guessing her special talent is seeing the future?"

"Yea; you can never keep a good secret from her," Emmett complained.

Everyone laughed, but then Carlisle looked at Harry and said, "It is up to you Harry. Esme and I would love for you to join our family and we can offer you a life that you would want to live."

Harry thought about it for some time, but then said, "But what about the Volturi? If I go with you, I just know that they will come after me to get me back."

"We will deal with them later," Carlisle assured him.

Harry took a few more minutes to think about, but then he looked at Edward and he just had this strong feeling that this was right.

He then nodded and said, "May I join your coven?"

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

***CLUNK* Please excuse me a minute while I pick my jaw up off the ground**. **I did not think my story would be this popular. Over 1500 hits already and my inbox just keeps filling up with more alerts. Thank you to you all and thanks for all the reviews.  
As before, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Blah de Blah de Blah.  
Enjoy!  
____________________________________________________________________**

Harry could not believe it; he got away. He sat comfortable in a first class seat as he and Edward were flying to London. The rest of the Cullens were heading back to the states while Harry wanted to tie up some lose ends from his old life.

Edward was the first to break the silence and asked, "So, what kind of magic can you do?"

"Well… pretty much the list is endless of what we can do. There are potion, charms, transfiguration, dark spells, light spells, healing spell; you name it, we can probably perform it. Thou there are some spells that wizards considered to be illegal. These spells are called the Unforgivable Curses."

Edward tilted his head in curiosity and asked, "What are those like?"

"Well, there are three Unforgivables. The first is the Imerius Curse, which gives the caster total control over the victim. The next is the Cruciatus Curse. This curse is just like Jane's ability, except this is not a mental attack, but physical."

Edward cringed at the thought of experiencing that, but Harry continued and said, "But the worst and final Unforgivable is the Killing Curse. Anyone hit with this curse dies instantaneously. Unfortunately... only one person in the Wizarding world has survived this curse."

"Really? I thought you said that no one survives that curse. Who was it?"

Harry sighed and lowered his head. "Me."

Edward gasped, but Harry continued on.

"Remember when I told you about the dark lord that I defeated?"

Edward nodded his head as he shifted in his seat, to look more human-like.

"Well, a month before I was born, a prophecy was made about Voldemort and me. Pretty much it stated that I would be marked as his equal and that one would have to kill the other for neither us could live. My parents learned about the prophecy and went into hiding."

Edward rubbed his chin and said, "I'm guessing that he eventually found your family."

Harry nodded his head and said, "Someone who my parents thought they could trust told Voldemort where we were and on Halloween night back in 1981, he killed my parents and then attempted to kill me; but for some reason that no one knows to this day, I survived the curse."

"Wow; so you were without your parents from the age of one?"

"Unfortunately; and since I didn't have any other living relatives except my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin, I had to live with them. They hated anything and everything to do with magic; so I was abuse as a child. I didn't find out I was a wizard until I was eleven."

Harry continued to tell Edward more about Hogwarts and the war that came about. Edward just could not believe how much Harry had gone through in only eighteen years of life; and just when he thought his life could finally be somewhat normal, he gets caught and turned into a vampire.

Their plane soon landed in London and Harry lead Edward to an apparition point, explaining what apparating was and that it would be a lot easier to get to Diagon Alley.

When they reached the point, Harry looked at Edward and said, "Alright, now I want you to hold onto my arm and whatever you do, don't let go. You will feel like you are being squeezed through a very small tube, but that is normal. Now, you ready?"

Edward sighed and said, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Harry offered him his arm and once Edward placed his hand on Harry's arm, the two disapparated from the spot.

Harry was right; Edward felt like he was being squeezed through a tiny rubber tube. The trip felt like it took a couple of minutes when it only lasted a few seconds. Harry and Edward soon arrived in the small alleyway and Edward stumbled a bit.

"You were not kidding. That was the weirdest experience I have ever been through."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and commented, "You get use to it after a while." He then sighed and then said, "Okay, I am going to turn into my animagus and you can follow me through the crowd. I don't want to be seen. If you thought I got a lot of publicity from killing Voldemort, just think what it will be like if they find out that not only have I returned after eight years, but that I am now a vampire."

Edward could see his point and agreed to the plan.

He watched as Harry morphed into a snow owl and then took flight. Edward followed him down the alley, weaving through the crowd. Unaware to Edward, a dirty blonde hair girl happened to notice the snow owl fly by. Harry landed on the railing leading up to a large, white, crooked building and waited for Edward to catch up. Edward soon came up next to him and extended his arm. Harry gently climbed onto Edward's arm and then indicated to go inside.

As soon as Edward entered the building, Harry hopped off his arm and reverted back to normal.

"Okay, this is Gringotts Bank. One of the best wizarding banks in the world."

He then walked up to one of the counters and wait for the goblin to acknowledge him.

The goblin looked up from his paperwork and sneered, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to withdraw everything from my vault and change my money into American muggle money and then wired into a secure bank account in Seattle, Washington. For you service, you may keep five percent of my money."

Harry removed from his neck a small key and handed it to the goblin. "Here is the key to my vault along with the crest of my family for my proof of identity."

The goblin nodded and said, "Very well, Mr. Potter. It will take a few days for your funds to transfer, but I will have someone bring you your items."

Harry nodded his head and thanked him for his service.

A few minutes went by and soon a goblin approached Harry and Edward and said, "Your items, sir."

Harry's old school trunk was placed in front of him and he was then told that he could use one use one of the rooms to make sure everything was in order. Harry sighed and then opened the trunk. He smiled as he looked over his prized possessions. His photo album, his parents' and Sirius' wands, the snitch that Dumbledore gave him, the Sneakoscope Ron gave him, and most importantly, his father's invisibility cloak.

Edward gently picked up the cloak and said, "This is beautiful. It feels like a liquid almost."

Harry smiled and replied, "Yeah; that was my father's invisibility cloak."

"Invisible, really?"

Harry laughed and said, "Here, I show you."

He took the cloak and then slipped it over him.

Edward looked around, but he couldn't see Harry at all. Harry silently snickered and thought he would have some fun with Edward. He quietly crept around Edward and summoned his magic. He then gently shocked Edward in the back, making him jump in surprise.

"Haha…okay, Harry. Come on out."

"You have to find me first."

After a few minutes of looking around, Edward noticed that the air rippled in the corner of the room. He ran over and before Harry could move, Edward grabbed the cloak and pulled it off.

"Found you."

The two just laughed and then Harry commented, "Just think how much fun we could pull on Emmett."

The two laughed a little more, then Harry place everything back into the trunk and shrunk it. He then placed it in his pocket and the two headed out of the bank, Harry in his owl form.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews.  
As before, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Blah de Blah de Blah.  
Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________**

Edward walked out of the bank with Harry perched on his arm; but before Harry could take flight and lead Edward back to the apparition point, a bushy, dirty blonde woman approached Edward.

She was looking straight at Harry and then whispered, "Harry, is it really you?"

Harry knew that voice anywhere and nodded his head. The woman's eyes lit up and then quickly motioned for them to follow her. Edward looked to Harry to see if they should follow and he nodded his head. He then took off and followed the woman through the crowd. Edward sighed and followed along behind the woman.

They soon came to an old pub and Harry landed on the woman's arm.

She smiled at the bartender and said, "Hey Tom. Do mind if we use one of your rooms for a few minutes?"

Tom smiled at her and replied, "Not at all, Mrs. Weasley. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Tom."

They then climbed the stairs and entered the first empty room.

As soon as Edward shut the door, Harry flew off of the woman's arm and reverted back. He was then enveloped into a large hug from his best friend.

"I thought I would never see you again," Hermione cried into Harry's chest.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Ron, and everyone."

Hermione looked up at him and asked, "Where have you been? Everyone looked for you for almost a year until the Ministry called off the search."

Harry pulled away and turned away from her. "I didn't want to be found, but I did want to get away from where I was."

Hermione move closer and asked, "Why; why wouldn't you want to be found?"

Harry turned to her and said, "Take a really good look at me, Hermione, and you will see why I didn't want to be found."

Hermione looked over Harry long and hard. His skin was pale white; his features were sharp and perfect; when she hugged him, his skin was as cold as ice; and the most noticeable feature was his eye. Normally, they were a solid emerald green; but now they had flecks of topaz in them.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and Harry said, "You see why I didn't want to be found? I didn't want anyone to find out."

"Oh, Harry. How did this happen?"

Harry sighed and explained his story. "I was heading home from work when I was ambushed from behind and forcefully dragged into an alley and turned. I was then brought to Volterra, Italy and was forced to join the coven that was there, which is like the royal family of the vampire world. I tried escaping a couple of times, but was caught each time."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's arm and urged him to continue.

"I had pretty much given up trying until Edward came along. His coven, or family as they refer themselves, convinced me to come with them and have a chance at a normal life again. I thought about it and the decided to join them; but I wanted to come here and tie up some lose ends before heading to the States."

Hermione gasped and said, "So, you're not staying?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I can't; I am not apart of the wizarding world anymore. I will be shunned just like Remus was. Going to the States, I can have a chance at a normal life; well, a some what normal life. Don't worry; I'll stay in touch with everyone, but I have to go."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "I understand; but at least come and see everyone once more before you leave."

Harry looked at Edward and asked, "Would you mind if we waited one more day?"

Edward shook his head and replied, "Not at all."

Harry smiled and then said, "Well, I'll first introduce you two. Hermione, this is Edward. Edward, Hermione Weasley."

The two shook hands and then they all left the pub.

They made their way to the apparition point and then disapparated to Hermione's home. They appeared outside a small cottage close by to the Burrow.

Edward shook his head and said, "I don't think I will ever get use to that."

Hermione and Harry just laughed and then the three of them entered through the gate.

Hermione entered the cottage first and announce, "Mommy's home."

Suddenly, nine year old boy comes around the corner and into Hermione's legs.

"Hello Teddy. Where's your father?"

"Right here, dear. I guess Rose heard you and began crying," Ron said as he came down the stairs.

Hermione took her daughter into her arms and then said, "Who's my good girl? Oh Ron, I brought you a surprise."

Ron perked up and said, "Oh really?"

Hermione nodded and motioned the two in the yard to come in.

Ron looked at the door to see who his wife was motioning to and nearly fainted when Harry stepped into the room. He was totally speechless as his best friend came up to him.

Ron finally blinked and launched himself at Harry into a deep hug and yelled, "Bloody hell, mate."

The two friend hugs for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"Oh Ron, this is Edward; Edward, this is my best friend Ron."

Ron shook hands with Edward, but was then distracted by Teddy pulling on his hand.

"Daddy, who are they?"

Harry's eyes went large and he had to take a step back as his eyes landed on his godson.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews.  
As before, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Blah de Blah de Blah.  
Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________**

Harry looked at his godson and stumbled backward that Edward had to put a hand up to prevent him from falling over. Once Harry had regained his footing, he kneeled in front of Teddy.

"Teddy-bear?"

Teddy looked at him curiously and then looked back at Ron.

"Daddy, why have I heard that before?"

Ron knelt next to him and explained. "Well Teddy, before your mom and I adopted you, your parents, Remus and Dora Lupin, chose Harry here to be your godfather when you were born. Unfortunately, they did not make it through the war; so Harry became your guardian and that was the nickname that he would call you."

Teddy looked back at Harry and then said, "Isn't he in my photo album mommy made for me?"

Ron nodded and could tell that Teddy was searching his memory for Harry.

Harry watched his godson's eyes widen and then opened his arms as Teddy launched himself into his arms.

"Uncle Harry, I remember you now."

If Harry could cry, tears would be streaming down his face. "I am so sorry I was there for you, Teddy-bear. I thought about you all the time."

Harry looked to his best friend and said, "You have no idea how grateful I am to you and Hermione for taking care of him."

Ron smiled and replied, "Hermione and I have loved everyday with him and we love him like he was our real son. It was hard for the first couple months when he kept taking your appearance and walking around trying to find you."

Harry's smile disappeared and he looked back at Teddy.

The silence was broken when Edward gasped and said, "He just changed his appearance."

Harry and Ron looked at Edward, then at Teddy, then at each other. They then burst out laughing. Edward was trying to see what was so funny, for he was looking at a mini version of Harry.

Once Harry had stopped laughing, he said to Edward, "Teddy has the ability to change his appearance at will. He is what we call a Metamorphmagus. He inherited this talent from his mother."

Ron then added, "You should've seen it when Teddy was little. His favorite hair color was bright neon green."

Harry smiled and then whispered into Teddy's ear. Teddy giggled and then went up to Edward and then morphed into a mini version of Edward. Edward glared at Harry and Ron as the two just snickered.

Hermione soon entered the living room and snickered as she saw two Edwards. Edward just rolled his eyes at everyone.

"Well, I have Floo called everyone and they'll be here soon."

Harry stood up and Edward could see the wave of fear wash over him. Edward placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and as if Edward had Jasper's power, Harry calmed down. Harry looked at him and smiled. The two, with their sensitive hearing, heard a whooshing sound come from the kitchen.

"Well, I guess they are all starting to arrive," Harry said sighing.

Edward looked over at him and then looked out the window to the front gate. He didn't see anyone arriving, so he looked back at Harry and said, "No one is at the front gate, Harry."

Harry chuckled, but then said, "They're not arriving by apparition. They're arriving by the Floo Network."

"The what?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's another form of transportation. Basically you travel from place to place by a fireplace. To travel, you use Floo Powder, clearly state where you want to go, and then throw the powder down. You are then whisked away to your destination by a green flame."

Edward looked at him like he was crazy and then said, "Uh-huh. I think I'll stick with apparating."

Harry laughed lightly, as he could understand why the vampire would not like traveling by means of fire.

After a few minutes, the kitchen was crammed with all the Weasleys and their spouses, Neville and Ginny Longbottem, Rolf and Luna Scamander, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. Seventeen people in all, including Ron and Hermione, crammed into the small room, with most of the room taken up by Hagrid.

Once everyone was seated, Hermione stood and said, "Well, now that everyone is here, I can tell you that I found some information concerning Harry."

Molly gasped and begged, "Oh please tell us, Hermione. What have you found?"

Hermione smiled and quickly disappeared from the kitchen. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out what Hermione had found.

A few minutes passed and soon Hermione came back into the room and was motioning to someone to follow her. Everyone leaned forward to see who it was and gasped loudly when Harry walked into the room.

Molly leaped from her chair and cried, "Oh, Harry; oh my God. Where have you been? You're as cold as ice and as pale as a ghost." She then let go of him and began running around the kitchen. "I make you some soup and have you warm in no time."

Harry quickly cleared his throat and said, "That's not necessary, Molly. I don't need any, thank you."

Molly brushed him off and replied, "Nonsense; my soup will perk you up real quick. Hermione, dear, where is your soup pot?"

Hermione went over to her and said, "Molly, he does not require soup or any human food as a matter of fact."

Molly turned and looked at her and then looked at Harry.

"You may want to sit down for this, Molly," Hermione said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Once Molly sat down, Harry sighed and then nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He then looked at everyone and slowly said, "I know you all have been wondering where I have been for the past eight years; and I assure you that it was not by my choice to leave. I was kidnapped and turned into a vampire."

Everyone gasped loudly and Harry could see the fear enter into their eyes. He quickly threw his hands up and said, "Wait, please; I won't hurt you. I don't feed from humans."

Bill, who had stepped in front of Fleur to protect her, said with a little bit in his words, "If you don't feed on humans, what do you eat then?"

Harry backed up a bit as he saw all his male friends, minus Hagrid, glaring at him. "I'm what vampires call a 'vegetarian vampire' because I feed from animals. Even when human blood was offered to me by my captors, I would refuse."

Neville relaxed a little and asked, "Have you ever fed from a human."

Harry dropped his head and then slowly nodded. "Unfortunately… I have; but not by choice. I tried escaping multiple times; and when I got caught, they would punish me by starving me and then locking me in a room with a human. My hunger instincts would take over and…" Harry stopped and stood in silence, but was soon in an embrace by Hermione.

"Its okay, Harry. We are not judging you for what happened."

But Harry broke away from the embrace and headed out of the cottage.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. I am so glad that you all really like this story.  
Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. And as before, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
________________________________________________________________________**

Hermione watched as Harry left the house and then turned back to everyone and glared at them. She then shouted, "How could you all treat him like that? He is your friend who has been missing for eight years; and when he returns and you find out what happened to him, you treat him like he was going to kill you."

Bill was the first one to speak. "Hermione that is not Harry anymore. That is a living killing monster that thrives off of our blood. It is in his nature."

"So you are going to just cast him aside over something he was forced into and completely forget the fact that he was practically your brother for all those years?"

Bill sighed as her words hit him. She was right that Harry had been like a little brother to him.

Hermione then added, "He is not a monster. Harry would not take an innocent life away if he could help it. He has seen too much death in his life to be able to take another life away."

Charlie decided to add his two cents and said, "But didn't he say that he had fed from humans? How can you be sure that he won't attack one of us?"

"He was forced to feed from those humans. It was his punishment for trying to escape."

Bill was about to say something, but Hermione just continued.

"And what about Remus? He was classified as a monster in the Wizarding World, yet he never hurt anyone. He even attacked Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Snape in our third year; but we didn't cast him aside like a wild animal. Why should we treat Harry the same?"

Others tried to voice their opinion, but everyone knew that Hermione had won the argument and was right. Ron smiled at his wife, but then turned to see that Harry's friend had also disappeared.

Edward saw Harry run past him and out the door. Not wanting to be dragged into the argument that was beginning; he followed Harry out of the house and into the forest.

He soon came to one of the tallest trees in the forest and looked up. Near the top of the tree, he could barely see Harry sitting on one of the branches. With no trouble at all, Edward gracefully climbed the tree.

He soon reached the branch opposite Harry and took a glance at the landscape. The forest continued for miles and was just breath-taking. Harry soon broke the silence.

"I thought they would understand. I thought that they would trust me enough to know that I would never hurt them. But I guess I was wrong."

"You couldn't have predicted their reaction. They were just extremely shocked and turned that shock into fear. I am sure they will come around."

Harry looked at him, but then looked away and sighed. "It just hurt to know that they all turned their backs on me. They were practically my family and now they won't even look at me."

"That is not true. Hermione and Ron accepted you for what you are; more importantly, your godson did not reject you. It just might take the others a little longer to accept this."

Harry was silent for a bit, but then smiled. "You're right, Edward. My best friends and godson accept me and that is all that really matters."

He then stood and the two descended from the tree. They gracefully landed on the ground and then headed back to the house.

They entered the house and were greeted by Ron and Hermione.

Harry gave them each a hug and then said, "I'll write to you as often as I can. I am sorry about the trouble I caused you."

"There is nothing you need to be sorry about Harry," Hermione said as she returned the hug.

Then from the kitchen, everyone slowly filed in and Bill was the first to speak up. "Wait, before you leave, we all wanted to express to you an apology Harry."

"We were wrong to judge you like that Harry, and we were hoping that you would be able to forgive us. If not, we understand," Arthur stated.

Harry didn't respond right away, but then said, "You all turned your backs on me without giving me a chance to explain myself. All the years of friendship and trust seemed like it went right out the window when you discovered what I had become."

Everybody's shoulders slumped as Harry's words hit them.

Harry sighed and then continued, "I am hurt and angered by how you all treated me; but it does not mean that I will not forgive you."

Everyone sighed happily and Molly launched herself at Harry and cried.

"Oh Harry, you don't know how much that means to all of us."

Harry accepted her hug and then said, "You all are practically my family. I could never stay mad at you for too long."

The evening from then on went much smoother and Harry got to catch up with everyone and what had been happening since he was gone. He was shock, but also honored when he learned that Ginny and Neville had named their son after him and Dumbledore. He laughed when Molly was explained to Edward how proud she was of her children and how many grandchildren she had. He just shook his head and decided to rescue him from her.

Later in the evening, as everyone was beginning to say their goodbyes, Harry pulled George aside. They discussed how the joke shop was going and Harry was pleased to hear that he was currently running three branches. Harry then decided to ask him about some of the products.

"So, do you still sell those Blood Pops? Those were always a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we still sell those."

Harry leaned a little closer and asked, "Do they have real blood in them?"

George had to think for a minute to remember the ingredients and then nodded. "I think it actually has chicken blood in them. Why, do you want them? They are not one of our best sellers."

"That would be great. Tell you what, instead of paying my share of the business in money; you just give me the Blood Pops. Sound fair?"

George tried to put on the best 'business' face as he could and rubbed his chin. Harry tried his hardest to not crack up laughing, but was failing miserably.

George then nodded and stuck his hand out. "It's a deal. 'Twas a pleasure doing business with you, sir"

Harry just laughed and shook his hand. "I'll stop by the shop tomorrow to pick up the pops."

The evening soon grew late and everyone had gone home. Ron came into the family room and plopped down on the sofa.

"Well, that went alright. Could have gone better, but oh well. I am really sorry man that they all acted like that."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied, "We were all taught to fear my kind, so I guess it is understandable; but it is all over and done with and things are back to how they should be."

Ron yawned loudly and nodded his head in agreement. He then stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. What are you and Edward going to go do since you both don't sleep?"

"We were going to go hunt so we can be satisfied for our flight tomorrow."

Ron nodded his head and said, "Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

He then head up the stairs while Harry and Edward headed out the door into the forest.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. I am so glad that you all really like this story.  
Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. And as before, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
________________________________________________________________________**

Trees whipped by as Harry and Edward ran through the deep forest. They soon came to a stop and Edward looked over at Harry.

"I'm surprised that you were able to keep up with me. Not many can."

"When I was human, I had to be fast in order to keep away from my cousin."

Edward nodded and then said, "I understand. Now, what kind of game live around here?"

Harry looked around and then replied, "Well, there is deer, sheep, goats, rodents, and occasionally, if you're lucky, a kind of wildcat. Thou I would highly recommend staying away from mythical creatures in this forest."

Edward smiled at the mention of wildcat and hoped he could find one.

So, the two took off again and pursued after a suitable meal. Within a few minutes, Harry had tracked down a fairly large badger and pounced on top of it. He effortless broke the animal's neck and then proceeded to feed.

Edward continued on the hunt when his senses picked up the scent of a feline. He grinned and sped after the animal. The wildcat tried to run, but as soon as Edward approached it, it turned and tried to fight. Edward circled the wildcat for some fun, but he finally got round behind it and grabbed it from behind. He then broke the neck and enjoyed his meal.

He soon finished and wiped his mouth clean. He then heard, "Do you always play with your food?"

"When they put up a fight, I do. It make the meal that much more enjoyable."

"You call that a fight? The cat practically gave himself to you."

Edward turned to him fully and had his eyebrow raised. "Oh really now? Well then…"

Harry quickly turned and ran as Edward gave chase. Zigzagging through the trees, Harry dodged Edward's pursuit laughing all the way.

Harry looked behind him and shouted back, "Come Edward, I thought you were faster than this!"

"I am."

Harry looked ahead of him and there was Edward. He was then tackled to the ground and the two began wrestling. They rolled around the forest for a while until finally Edward pinned Harry onto his back.

"Who's the better fighter?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I'll never say it. You'll never get me to say it."

An amused look spread across Edward's face and he replied, "Oh, someone wants to make this difficult?"

Edward quickly held both of Harry's wrists in one hand and used his other to start tickling Harry's side. Harry struggled to not laugh, but Edward was hitting every single spot. He soon couldn't take anymore and started laughing.

"Ok, ok, you win. You are the best fighter."

"Say Edward is the best fighter in the world."

Harry glared at him, but suddenly Edward went back to tickling. Harry started laughing again and said, "Alright, Edward is the best fighter in the world."

Edward smiled and sat back. "And don't forget it."

Harry laughed and then propped himself up onto his elbows. He then looked up at Edward and just shook his head.

"What?"

"What have you done to my thoughts? I can't stop thinking about you."

Edward chuckled and replied, "Me? I should be asking you what spell you have placed on me."

The two laughed together and then just stared into each others eyes. For a few moments they remained that way, but then Edward began to lean forward. Harry soon followed and they gently met halfway for a soft, chaste kiss. The kiss began to pick up and Edward placed his hands on either side of Harry face and gently cupped his face. The two were in such bliss that they didn't notice that the sun had risen, causing the two to light the forest in a brilliant glow.

The kiss soon came to an end as both Harry and Edward were gasping for air, even though they didn't need. Edward rested his forehead against Harry and just looked deep into his emerald/topaz eyes.

"I have never felt like this towards anyone in my entire life. Not even towards my ex. There is just something about you that from the moment I saw you on that windowsill, I felt the connection."

Harry placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips and then said, "As did I. For the longest time, I thought that I would be forever alone with the Volturi; but then you came and I felt calm and hopeful. And, so far, every time I feel stressed or scared, you have been there to wash those feelings away."

Edward smiled and the two shared another passionate kiss.

They soon headed back to Ron and Hermione's cottage. They saw Ron and Hermione in the kitchen as they entered the house. Harry could see that the two hunched over the table reading something.

"Good Morning."

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy shouted as he jumped out of his chair and ran over to him.

Harry picked him up and then looked back at Ron and Hermione. The two turned to him and Hermione handed him the Daily Prophet they had been reading.

"Our favorite report somehow found out about you."

Harry put Teddy down and quickly grabbed the paper and yelled, "What? How?"

The article read:

'**The Dark Side Claims Our Golden Boy'**

**By Rita Skeeter**

After eight years of being declared missing, the Famous Harry Potter returned to the streets of Diagon Alley, but completely transformed. It appears that Harry has now joined the Dark side by becoming a blood-sucking vampire. Vampires, as you know, will kill any human on sight and are very dangerous to our society. It appears that his quest for more power in order to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort went to his head and has now joined one of the most dangerous creatures of all. So with a heavy heart, Minister Shacklebolt has declared that if Harry Potter is spotted, you are to report the sighting to the Aurors immediately.

Harry threw the paper down and paced angrily about the kitchen. Edward approached him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. Harry looked at him, but then growled in frustration.

"I knew returning to the Wizarding World was a bad idea. How did she find out?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and then said, "I don't know; she has her ways of finding her stories."

Harry sighed and then looked at Edward. "Looks like we won't be going to Diagon Alley. We should head to America as soon as possible. The Ministry of Magic has a really bad tendency of not giving up on someone once they've decided to find them."

Edward nodded and the two said their goodbyes.

"Remember to write to us and you two be careful. Okay?" Hermione said as she hugged Harry tight. She then extended a hand and said, "And it was really nice meeting you, Edward."

"Likewise, Hermione. Thank you for your hospitality."

Ron and Harry said their heart-warmed goodbyes and then Harry looked at Teddy.

He bent down to his level and said, "I have to go now, but I promise you that you can always write to me and know that I love you."

Teddy nodded and then gave him a hugged. "I love you too, Uncle Harry."

Harry and Edward said farewell once more and then tried to apparate to the airport. Harry noticed that he couldn't and looked to Hermione and Ron.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. I am so glad that you all really like this story.  
Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. And as before, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
________________________________________________________________________**

Harry tried once more, but the as before, he could not disapparate.

"I can't disapparate. The Ministry must have placed an anti-apparation ward over the house."

Edward looked confused and asked, "Why? How would they know that you are here?"

Ron was the one to answer and said, "The three of us have been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. We have more trust in each other than you can imagine."

"They probably thought that he would come here to see us; and knowing the Ministry, they will most likely be here soon," Hermione said as she peered out the window.

Harry began pacing the room, trying to think of some way to get Edward and himself out of there and then out of England. He knew the Floo Network wouldn't work because he highly suspected the Ministry to be watching it. Flying would take too long and he knew that they could be easily spotted. Harry sighed in frustration and continued to pace.

He then stopped and said, "Well, there are only two methods I can think of that would get us out. One would be a portkey and the other is somehow getting out from under this ward and then apparating to the airport."

In a panicked voice, Hermione said, "I don't think you have time for the first option because they're here."

"Quick, out the back door," Ron suggested.

They all headed to the back of the house, but suddenly stopped when they saw Aurors standing in the backyard. Everyone quickly turned and headed into the family room.

"Okay, we need to think about this calmly. How can we get the two of you out of here?" Hermione asked as she became the one to pace.

Nobody got far in the thinking, for a knock came to the front door. They all looked at each other, but an idea soon came to Ron.

"Hermione, you answer the door and I'll get them out and onto the roof. If I am not mistaking, vampires are good at hiding in the shadows."

Edward nodded his head and replied, "He is right; all of us have that ability."

Hermione agreed to the plan and then said a quick goodbye to Harry. She then saw the three run upstairs and out of sight. Once she was sure that they were gone, she went to the door and opened it.

"May I help you?"

"Yes; as I am sure that you are aware, we are searching for Harry Potter. Sources say that you and your husband were very close to Mr. Potter."

Hermione crossed her arms and said, "That's correct; but I don't see why you had to come here to inform me of that."

"Well, our sources tell us that Mr. Potter would have come here first to reunite with the two of you and possibly turn you to the dark side."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. "What? No, that is preposterous. For as long as my husband and I have known Harry, we both know that he would never turn to the dark side or try to convince us to do the same."

"I am sorry that you feel that way; but we'll need to search your house anyway. So if you will step aside."

"Show me what right you have to search my house and then I'll step aside."

The man shoved a piece of paper into her hands and then entered the house. Hermione gasped as he pushed passed her and then looked at the paper in her hands.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ron, Harry, and Edward entered the nursery and headed over to the window.

"This window is on the back of the house and doesn't get a lot of light, so there should be enough shadow for you to hide in."

Harry hugged him and said, "Thanks for everything, mate."

Ron hugged back and replied, "Anything for you, Harry. We have been through so much that I cannot think of not helping you."

They soon let go and Ron shook Edward's hand. Harry then turned to the window and quickly looked out it. At that moment, the coast was clear. So he carefully opened the window and slipped out. Edward was next and the two hid in the shadow that the dormer window cast.

Edward looked around and he then noticed a large tree branch hanging near the roof. The only problem was the branch was directly in sun. He looked around again, but there was nothing else around.

Edward whispered to Harry, "The only way out of here is that tree branch over there, but it is in direct sunlight. It's our only option."

Harry glanced over at the branch, but then noticed another problem. The shadow that they were hiding in was decreasing and within a span of only a few minutes, they would be in the sunlight.

"Well, I think we better make a run for it; because either way, we are going to be in the sun. And I don't know about you, but I rather be running than sitting here like sitting ducks."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. The two then got into a crouching position and Harry counted down from three. When he reached one, they shot out from their hiding spot and into the tree, where the sunlight caused their skin to sparkle.

One of the Aurors spotted the bright light in the trees and shouted, "There he goes! He's in the trees with another vampire!"

The Auror that was searching the house ran passed Hermione and shouted, "Quick, after them!"

He then turn to her and smiled. "It seems we were able to intercept them before they could get to your family. Do not worry, Mrs. Weasley, we will catch him."

Before Hermione could respond, he took off on his broom and joined the pursuit.

Harry and Edward had a good head start on Aurors, but they continued on while dodging spells that were being fired at them. Harry knew that if he could get over to Edward, he could apparate them out of danger. He looked over to Edward, but gasped when he saw ropes get wrapped around him and then fell to the ground.

"We got one of them. Hurry, lets get the other."

Harry quickly jump to the ground and grabbed a hold of him and then apparated to the first place that vividly came to mind, Hogwarts gates.

When they landed, Harry quickly waved his hand over the ropes that were bound around Edward. They fell off and Harry helped Edward to his feet.

"Thanks Harry. What kind of ropes were those anyway? I couldn't break them."

"They were normal ropes, but they had an unbreakable charm on them. It makes it impossible to break. It is the only guaranteed way of binding any strong creature, like ourselves."

Edward brushed the grass off and nodded. "I see. So, what is this place? It's just a bunch of ruins."

"Step through the archway and you'll see."

Edward did as he said and walked through the broken arch. As soon as he was across the threshold, the ruins disappeared and a magnificent castle appeared. Edward was marveled at its beauty and size that he had no words to describe it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Edward."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. I am so glad that you all really like this story.  
Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. And as before, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
________________________________________________________________________**

Edward just stood in awe at the castle in front of him.

"Wow, that's Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yep; this is where I spent the best and worst seven years of my life. Oh wait, no; eight year. My seventh year was spent looking for horcruxes and running from Death Eaters. I returned to complete my seventh year after the war was over."

"It's magnificent, but why did you apparate us here?"

"It was the first vivid place that came to mind. In order to apparate, you need a clear image of where you want to go or you'll either end up somewhere different or even lose a limb by splinching."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

Harry shook his and said, "It's not. When Ron was learning, he accidentally splinched his leg off. They quickly took him to the Hospital Wing and were able to reattach it and he was fine."

Edward looked around the grounds again and spotted a small hut near the edge of the forest.

"Whose house is that?"

"Oh, that's Hagrid's house. You remember him?"

Edward nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember him. He was really nice and loves magical creatures."

Harry laughed and said, "That he does. I remember in my first year, he won a dragon egg and he tried to raise it and keep it as a pet. It wasn't until the dragon was as long as his house that he had to give it up. Not a day went by that year that he wouldn't talk about how much he missed Norberta."

"He had a dragon? Wow, there's a creature I didn't think existed."

"When we get to your place, I'll lend you my Care of Magical Creatures book and you can read up on all the different kinds of magical creatures. Just remember to stroke the spine."

"What? Why?"

Harry laughed and said, "Because the book can be a little monster."

He then began to walk across the ground as Edward gave him a weird look. He soon followed and they made their way over to Hagrid's hut. Harry walked up to the door and gave it a light knock. A dog started barking and the two heard heavy footsteps coming to the door.

The door soon opened and Hagrid smiled happily at the two.

"'Arry, Edward! Good ta see ya. Please, come in."

"Hello Hagrid, hope everything is going well."

"As well as they can be, I s'pose."

Harry and Edward entered the hut and were both greeted by a miniature three headed dog.

"Down Rascal, leave 'Arry and Edward alone."

"Where's Fang?"

Tears formed in Hagrid's eyes and he replied, "Oh, he…um, he passed away two years ago. T'was a good dog, he was."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and then picked up Rascal.

"Took me awhile to move on, but the guy I got Fluffy from wanted to bred 'em and offered me one of 'is pups. Looks just like 'is dad, don't 'e?"

"Oh yeah; just like Fluffy," Harry replied as images of Fluffy entered his mind. He soon switched subjects and asked, "So, Have the Aurors been here yet?"

"Oh, yea; but Professor McGonagall won't let'em stay on the grounds, she won't, and refuses ta believe a word they say bout ya bein' evil. Codswallop is what I says. Told'em meself that yous was a good kid and that you are good at heart. Also remind'em that it t'was you who saved us from the Dark Lord."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks Hagrid. That means a lot to me. It's good to know that there are at least some who don't believe any of it."

"I still want to know how that reporter was able to find you," Edward said.

"She's an unregistered animagus. Her's is a small beetle and she is very good at sneaking around. She could have been near the apparition point or even in the bank; but somehow she found out. It's not the first time that she has ruined my life."

"Really? How many times has she slandered you?"

Harry looked at Hagrid and asked, "Do you still have that book filled with all of her articles that I put together?"

Hagrid searched through his bookshelf and soon pulled out a fairly large scrapbook that was full of newspaper clippings. He handed it to Edward, who began flipping through it.

"They start during my fourth year when I was participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament all they way up to a few months after I defeated Voldemort."

"I actually added some more when ya disappeared. She came up with some strange reasons why yous was gone."

"I'm not surprised."

Edward continued to flip through the book, laughing at some of the really bizarre articles that were written. Harry also heard him growl as he read some of the other articles.

Edward soon closed the book and just shook his head. He then handed it back to Hagrid. The three talked for a little longer, but then Hagrid had to leave to go teach his Care for Magical Creatures class.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Hagrid."

"Yeh, ya too. Now ya two take care of ya selves, yeh hear?"

"We will and we'll be sure to stay in touch."

They watched Hagrid leave the hut and meet up with his class. The two then snuck out of the back and ran into the Forbidden Forest. They ran to the boarder of Hogwarts and then stopped.

"It seems that the Aurors are searching all of my usual spots. I wouldn't be surprised if they've already ransacked my old flat. Lucky for me, I had all of my prized possessions moved to my vault."

"Well, perhaps we should head to my house. I doubt that they'll find you in America."

"They'll suggest looking there, but it's very unlikely that they will."

"So, how are we getting there? Flying I hope."

"There are too many people at the airport and wizards do go to the airport. The two of us could be spotted."

Edward groaned and said, "So we're apparating?"

Harry laughed and replied, "Not the entire way; Washington is too far for me to apparate the whole way. I can make it to the east coast on one trip and then to Forks in another."

Edward just sighed and then said, "Well, let's get this over with."

"Alright, hold on tight. I don't want to lose you over the Atlantic."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I can do that."

If Harry was able to blush, he would have been as red as a tomato. He looked up at Edward and received a chaste kiss.

The kiss soon ended and the two got ready to apparate.

"I'm going to lower my occlumency shield and I want you to send me a clear image of a safe place to apparate on the east coast. The closer the better."

"Well, my family spent a winter in Buffalo, New York."

"Works for me."

Edward sent a clear picture of the house they stayed at. Once Harry had the image clearly in his mind, he focused on the location and then disapparated from England.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all, I am really sorry that it has taken such a long time to update this story; but I have had a lot on my plate the past couple of weeks and not much time to write. Please don't hate me. I am trying my best to finish this story.

Here is the chapter, I hope you like it. Also I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry and Edward appeared in front of a large log cabin knee deep in snow. Harry stumbled backwards and if Edward had not been holding onto him, he would have collapsed.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, I've just never apparated that far before; so my magic is a little drained."

Edward could understand and helped Harry into the house. Harry went straight to the couch and sat down, only to send up a large cloud of dust.

Harry coughed and said, "I guess you guys haven't been here for awhile."

Edward joined him on the couch and replied, "I think it has been ten years since we've been here. Emmett will sometimes comment about how he misses snowboarding on the mountains here."

Harry leaned back against Edward and nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and the two stayed that way for a while.

Harry soon said, "Well, I have told and shown you my life; now it's your turn."

"I'm warning you that it is nowhere near as interesting as yours."

"That doesn't bother me. It will actually be nice to hear about a normal life."

Edward chuckled and said, "If you say so... well, I was born in 1901 to an Anthony and Elizabeth Masen..."

Edward explained to Harry how he was born into the better part of society in Chicago, IL. He went to all the finest schools and had access to the best tutors. His favorite tutor was always his piano instructor. His instructor would tell him that he was a natural born pianist.

Playing the piano had always been his favorite past time and he explained how his mother would always listen to him play.

"Maybe I'll get to hear you play someday."

Edward smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. He then went on and told him how he had gotten to his junior year of high school and that he had planned to join the army after graduation. But he then explained that the Spanish Influenza struck Chicago hard during his junior year.

"1918 was a hard year for Chicago. The illness hit the city extremely hard and many died. Both my parents were killed by it. My father became ill first and died shortly after being taken to the hospital. My mother and I soon caught it a few weeks later and this was when I first met Carlisle. He was our doctor during the night shift and my mother had pleaded with him to do everything and anything in his power to save me before she died."

"So that is when Carlisle turned you. You were on your last breath of life."

Edward nodded and replied, "Carlisle wouldn't turn someone if they had another option. It was the same for Esme, Roselie, and Emmett"

He went on to explain that during his newborn years, he rebelled against Carlisle and went off on his own; killing murders and rapist, but he realized that he was becoming the same as the ones he was killing. So he returned to Carlisle and Esme a few years later and the three traveled around together.

"Our latest move was to Forks, WA about three years ago and we all enjoy it there, though Roselie wishes we were in France."

"So, what brought you to Volterra?"

Edward sighed and said, "My ex-girlfriend, Isabella Swan. I thought she was the one, but she was human. She begged me to turn her, but I wouldn't do it. She had so much to live for and I wasn't about to take that away from her. Also, it always seemed like she was in some kind of danger when she was around me. So, in order to protect her, I had to leave her."

"You thought that she would understand and move on."

He nodded, but then said, "But I couldn't stop thinking about her and wanting to be with her. Alice then had a vision of Bella jumping from a cliff. I could not believe that she would throw her life away like that. So I ran back to Forks, expecting mourning, but instead I come to find out that she had in fact moved on to one of our enemies."

Harry sat up and turned to look at him. "She's dating a werewolf? Doesn't she know that they are a lot more dangerous then we are? What is she going to do when the full moon comes up?"

Edward looked at him questionably and then said, "They're not effected by the moon."

Now Harry was confused and thought about it for a few minutes. He then realized what they were and said, "So he's not a genuine werewolf then; he is a shape-shifter that morphs into a wolf."

Edward was silent for a few moments and then started laughing. Harry couldn't see what was so funny and looked at Edward curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that if Emmett learned this, he would want to go rub it into the entire packs' faces."

"So there are more of these shape-shifters?"

"Yeah, they're apart of a small Indian tribe that lives just north of Forks. My family made a treaty with the elders of the tribe years ago that if we stayed off of their lands and not harm the people of Forks, then they would not reveal us."

"Kind of sounds like they got the better end of the deal. They can move freely from their lands into Forks, but you can't do the same."

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess, but it doesn't bother us too much. Carlisle didn't want trouble, so we agreed to the treaty and it has worked well for the past couple of years."

They were silent for a few minutes, but Edward then asked, "So you've met real werewolves?"

"Yeah, I actually knew one personally. One of my godfathers, who's also Teddy's real father, was a werewolf."

"Does that mean that Teddy is one as well?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No, thankfully the lycan gene is recessive; but sometimes I would catch him howling at the full moon. I also noticed that when he ate meat, he liked it a little bit raw. Bill is like that as well, but he fought a werewolf who wasn't transformed."

"And he gave you a hard time."

"I sort of know where he is coming from. He was just worried about Fleur, who looked pregnant with their second or third child."

Edward had to agree with that. He knew what it was like to be protective of the one he cared for the most.

After a couple of hours of just enjoying each others company, Harry got up and said, "I don't know about you, but I am famished. I guess apparating that far really took a lot out of me."

"We can go hunting if you'd like. I don't need to, but I could use a good run."

"Alright, and when we get back, I know what I want to show you. So, lead the way."

Edward head out of the cabin and into the forest with Harry right behind him. They ran for a little while until Harry picked the scent of a suitable meal. A large black bear was off in the distance and Harry quickly turned on a dime and darted after it. The bear put up a decent fight, but Harry soon over-powered it and began to feed.

Once finished, Harry went over to Edward, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and said, "I could watch you hunt forever; but I think you had something you wanted to show me."

Harry nodded, but then said, "But it's back at the house."

Edward smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips; but then took off towards the cabin. Harry stood unbelieving what Edward just did and then quickly followed.

He soon caught up to him at the cabin and said, "That was evil."

"Oh, but you loved it. Now, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Harry ran inside, grabbed something out of his trunk, and then came back outside. In his hand was what looked liked a paint brush.

"What is it, a paint brush?"

"Nope, this is my broom." He enlarged it and held out his Firebolt. "My godfather, Sirius, gave this to me during my third year of school and it's the fastest broom in the world."

"You can fly on it?"

Harry laughed and swung his leg over the broom. He then leaned forward and shot off into the air. Even with his heightened sight, Edward was having trouble keeping track of him. He soon lost sight of him and began looking around the forest, but was suddenly picked up from behind and placed on the broom in front of Harry.

"Hang on tight."

Edward quickly gripped the broom as Harry place his arms around him and held the two of them on the broom. They then took off into the forest and soared above the trees.

Once the initial shock wore off, Edward took in the sight of the view and was absolutely amazed. His eyes scanned the forest, taking in it beauty, when his eyes soon caught a column of smoke off in the distance.

"Looks like we have some hikers in the area."

Harry looked over at the direction Edward was pointing when a very familiar sound reached his ears and his eyes widen in shock.

"I know what made that sound and it does not sound good."

He quickly turned the broom towards the smoke, hoping that he was wrong about that sound.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


End file.
